On Tuesday, Emily walked to a toy store at night and decided to buy a video game for $1.11. Emily handed the salesperson $2.78 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the video game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the video game = the amount of change Emily received. ${2}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Emily received $1.67 in change.